


It's not a date damn it!

by daphnie_1



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: shipwars, Community: st_respect, First Date, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnie_1/pseuds/daphnie_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they're in a minor shuttle craft accident Kirk and Spock have to spend some time on the planets surface waiting to be Picked up by the Enterprise. It doesn't turn into a date: no really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not a date damn it!

**Author's Note:**

> BETA: The ever wonderful magie_05 - thank you!
> 
> Written for st_respect round 1: First dates, 1000 word limit.

"If this is your idea of a date, Spock, I'm not impressed."

Spock looks up from the console he's hunched over and quirks an eyebrow. “I do not believe this is a _date_ , Captain, so you need not be disappointed.”

"I mean," Kirk continues, totally not listening to a word Spock's saying 'cause he's good at that. "I got dressed up all nice and everything."

Spock doesn't even dignify that with a response and continues trying to fix the console. They've been stranded in this damn shuttle for three hours now and Kirk is bored. The transporters are busted – which seems to be a _thing_ – so they're stuck here till the other shuttle craft shows up.

Kirk starts pacing and after a few minutes Spock looks up. "I would like to take this opportunity, Captain, to point out that I am not responsible for our current situation." Only Spock can make the word 'Captain' sound like the word 'idiot'.

So, yeah, he may have crashed the shuttle but that's totally not his fault.

"Well, Mister Spock. If someone had thought to tell me the gravity wasn't quite normal on this planet I might not have crashed the damn shuttle craft."

Spock goes back to ignoring him and fighting with the console. Kirk knows for a fact Spock is just trying to look busy, because he's been toying with that thing for an hour and a fucking half and it's not fixing.

"Look, why don't we go for a walk or something?"

Spock nods and they both head outside the Shuttlecraft. They wander around for a bit, Spock muttering _fascinating_ every five minutes at the local plant life. Which, if it wasn't so endearing, would be freaking annoying.

While Spock bleeps at something with his tri-corder, Kirk grabs a seat on the grass and starts to think. It's only the noise of Spock clearing his throat that snaps Kirk back to reality. Spock is sitting in front of him, legs crossed. It's not that Spock is sitting particularly close, but suddenly Kirk is pretty aware of him.

Spock hands over the ration pack he seems to have gotten from freaking nowhere. How the hell does he do that?

"I have observed that you have not eaten today."

Kirk shakes his head, not taking the ration pack from Spock.

"The Enterprise will be here in a couple of hours, it's cool."

At the mention of food he's _freaking_ hungry now and starting to wish he hadn't skipped breakfast.

Spock nods, "As you wish," and takes half the ration pack for himself. Kirk starts cursing under his breath, god damn Vulcan.

"Fine, you win, gimme the food."

Spock hands over the remaining half of the ration pack with an expression that is pointedly not smug. Nope, not smug in the slightest.

They sit in silence eating for a couple of minutes before Kirk starts grinning to himself.

"So, what it is you do, then?" Kirk asks, because really, that's just the sort of thing you ask in situations like this.

Spock blinks twice at him, "I am afraid I do not understand the question."

Kirk laughs, "Like, for a job. What do you do?"

There is a slight flicker of a smile forming at the edges of Spock's mouth but it's only there a second, "I am First Officer of the Enterprise."

Kirk nods, a grin on his face. "Uh huh, how's that working out for you?"

Spock nods, "It is...satisfactory. I find the Captain somewhat eccentric, but I believe I am growing to understand his rather erratic ways."

Kirk grins at that internally 'cause it's so damn true. They really have grown to understand each other so much better in the last few months. After such a god damn bad start he'd never have guessed they'd work this well together.

"I hear you. My First Officer is a bit weird as well, but you know," and he shrugs which gets him one of Spock's trademarked eyebrow raises.

They've both finished their rations by this point but Kirk has barely noticed. Funny, Spock tends to do that to him.

"So," Kirk says with a grin that he's slowly realizing isn't exactly seemly, "dreams, hopes and aspirations. What is it you want?" The tone dripping off those words also, he realizes, isn't exactly seemly either.

"Kirk" someone yells from a little bit back and McCoy steps into his line of sight, "Would it kill you to stick to landing party protocol once in your damn life?" and then he turns his glare on Spock, "And _you_ should damn well know better."

Kirk laughs, "You were worried about us, really."

McCoy mutters something about 'worried my ass' before he starts bleeping them with the medical tricorder. Once he's scanned them both, he's back glaring at Kirk again, "And what did you do to the Vulcan, he looks traumatized."

Kirk glances at Spock, who looks back at him with a particular look in his eyes he can't quite place.

"Nothing, I swear!"

McCoy walks back to the ship ahead of them and Spock walks beside him, quietly thinking. "This was acceptable for a first date, Captain, but I trust our next encounter will be in a more suitable location."

Spock walks back to the shuttle as Kirk stares after him.


End file.
